


三百三十三次的时间 Three hundred and thirty-three times

by backtosillend



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 04:52:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17155661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/backtosillend/pseuds/backtosillend
Summary: Lucas and Ten are trying to love each other.





	1. Chapter 1

三百三十三次的时间  
*  
手机屏幕第三次震动着亮起来的时候，李永钦“啪”地一下把它翻了个面盖住，推到桌子的另一边。  
呃唔。他从嗓子里挤出一点声音，心情不好不坏地变得焦躁起来。  
手下的一个职员这时候过来敲敲他办公室的玻璃门，提醒他，“总监，还有十分钟就开始展示会了哦。“  
他随意点了点头，摆摆手示意职员离开，开始半心半意地收拾他桌上的文件。  
“真是……”他念叨着，在桌面上翻着一份没找到的产品设计书，“哪儿去了……”  
偏偏手机这时第四次震动起来，被翻了过去，依然在桌子的另一边嗡嗡地跳动，像只不知死活讨人嫌的小狗。  
李永钦把手里的文件泄气地拍在桌上，把手机抓过来解锁。  
“今天我没课，去找你好不好？”  
“喜欢吃火锅吗？我买了很多菜。”  
“你几点下班啊？”  
“在你家门口哦，下班了请早点回来～”  
李永钦瞪着最后那一个波浪号和使用得过多的语气助词，没有办法把它们和发件人联系到一起。  
明明很大只……他想。是不知死活，讨人嫌，又太大只的小狗。  
他调出短信界面想回复：“要加班”，想了想又觉得连说这句都没必要，于是摁灭屏幕把手机塞进口袋里，拿起文件去开会了。  
手机在接下来的整个会议里安静地没有响过，有一次李永钦以为自己出现了幻觉，一边心不在焉地听着展示一边摸了摸口袋里的手机，它的确没有动静。  
加班结束之后他开车回家，经过第三个十字路口的时候他看着被他丢在副驾驶的手机，隐隐地想，“也许应该发个短信告诉他……”但变绿的交通信号灯打断了他的想法。  
“算了，也许人家早就走了呢。”他从停车场出来，往他的公寓楼方向走的时候心里这么想。

公寓楼下面没人，连无家可归的野狗都没有。李永钦无意识地哼了一声，颇有些没来由的心气不顺，在密码锁上摁密码的力气都比平时大一些。  
他刚摁到一半，就听见有人叫他。  
“你回来了！”  
他近视，眯起眼睛回头看，有只吐着舌头的大狗正撒开腿朝他跑来。他晃晃脑袋，重新再看，狗狗跑近了，他终于看清楚。  
“我等了你好久！”黄旭熙跑得有点喘，两只手一边提着一袋子吃的，左手还匀出两根手指捏着一根冒凉气的雪糕。  
李永钦多看了他几秒，有点无言地说，“没让你等。”又回过头去继续摁密码。  
“那我不知道密码，保安不让我进去。”黄旭熙义正词严地说。  
他时机看得很准，李永钦一摁完密码他马上把雪糕塞进嘴里嘬着，腾出手来把门推开，跟在李永钦后面溜了进去。  
他拎着两大袋子还嘬着雪糕的样子有点狼狈，李永钦充耳不闻，双手插在大衣口袋里往前走，黄旭熙还抽空朝门口的保安挥挥手打了个招呼，不要钱似的送上一个大微笑。  
李永钦尴尬地朝保安笑笑，说，“我表弟。”然后迅速走进了电梯。  
他摁电梯楼层的时候黄旭熙说，“你知道你刚刚跟保安说的话很欲盖弥彰吧？”  
李永钦有点诧异地回头，惊讶于他的中文造诣竟然能让他说出这样一个成语。  
黄旭熙不明所以地顺着他的视线看看在舔的雪糕，说，“你想吃啊？”又说，“不行，现在天气太冷你吃了会拉肚子。”  
“一会儿煮火锅给你吃。”他献宝似的举起两大袋子东西，还自带音效，“锵锵——”  
电梯门“叮”地一声打开，李永钦回头目不斜视地走出去。

最后吃了牛肉火锅，按照黄旭熙家那边的做法煮的，说是“打边炉”。  
他还专门在网上买了空运过来的牛肉丸，说在这边都没有，一直往李永钦碗里舀，看来是早有预谋。  
“好吃吧？“他咬着筷子期待着看着李永钦。  
丸子很弹，咬了之后内部喷出一点汁水，让李永钦的舌头有点刺痛，但他还是点点头，“好吃。”  
黄旭熙听了就很开心地笑，话很多地继续往李永钦碗里夹肉。  
他一定足够聪明地意识到现在的李永钦比刚刚在公寓楼下见到的李永钦柔软得多，所以才敢这么得寸进尺，攻城略地。现在的李永钦脱掉了大衣，换掉了衬衫，穿了舒服的圆领毛衣和家居裤，脚上套着有熊耳朵的毛拖鞋，头发软塌塌地搭在额头，鼻子上架着一副有点土得可爱的玳瑁眼镜。好像是屋里的暖气太足，让李永钦外面那层坚硬的糖衣融化了，露出里面的内核来。  
这样的李永钦会留他在家吃饭，听他絮絮叨叨地讲话，时而中文时而泰语也都消化得很好，脸颊鼓鼓地吃东西的样子像只小松鼠。  
“干嘛？”李永钦抬头看他，“话太多噎住了啊？”  
“老人家说，吃饭不要说太多话，”李永钦往筷子上戳了个丸子，伸过去给他，“不然肚子会进冷风的。”  
黄旭熙笑眯眯地把丸子咬下来点点头。  
李永钦在锅里夹山药片，眼镜上马上腾起一片雾，他有点为难地皱起眉。  
黄旭熙把他的眼镜摘下来，用纸巾擦干净，又小心地戴回去，李永钦什么也没说，自然地低头吃他夹到的山药片。  
“哥……”黄旭熙说，“我们交往吧。”  
李永钦的脸被热气蒸得泛红，他像被烫到了，吐出舌头舔了舔嘴，撅起嘴巴吹着气。  
“不要。”他不假思索地说，就像他之前拒绝黄旭熙的那十七次一样，“我不和比我小的人交往。”

吃完火锅之后黄旭熙负责收拾，李永钦倚在沙发上吃黄旭熙买来的布丁。  
“做完了！”黄旭熙哀叹一声趴进沙发里，“哥让我靠一下，好累！”  
李永钦翻了个白眼说，“我家明明有洗碗机啊。”但还是抬高手臂让黄旭熙躺在他大腿上。  
黄旭熙昏昏欲睡地闭上眼睛，想着如果就这样装睡的话是不是能骗到一晚上的留宿时间。  
“哥……”黄旭熙梦呓般地说，“和我交往吧。”  
过了一会儿，黄旭熙以为他真的睡着了，不然怎么会听见这样的话。  
李永钦突然说，“旭熙，比起交往……你当我的狗狗吧，怎么样？”


	2. Chapter 2

*  
事情是怎么变成现在这样的呢？明明在一开始，他们度过了一段没有忧虑的时光。  
黄旭熙来这所城市上大学，他表哥徐英浩第一天就带着李永钦去接了他的机。  
“这是我男友李永钦，这是我表弟黄旭熙。”徐英浩一边介绍一边给黄旭熙打开后备箱，黄旭熙就这样听完了他哥的出柜宣言。  
他脑袋晕乎乎地把行李箱扛进后备箱，李永钦双手插在大衣口袋里朝他点点头，送他一个明媚的微笑，“你好。”一副娇生惯养又受尽宠爱的样子。  
黄旭熙拘谨地说，“你好。”  
上车的时候李永钦意外地和他一起坐到后排，时不时地和他聊天。黄旭熙有点紧张，半侧过身子和他讲话，还没有把握好对待他的态度。  
偶尔有几次，黄旭熙瞄到后视镜，和徐英浩的眼神在镜子里撞到一起，徐英浩没什么表情，又默默地把视线移开。

后来他电话薄里多了李永钦的电话号码，周末时常被叫着一起出去玩。徐英浩的朋友大多和他一样成熟，黄旭熙天生地对他们有点抵触，李永钦会善解人意地坐在他旁边，帮他把杜松子酒换成红茶，听他聊些学校的事。  
“你上次说的那个设计系的女生呢？怎么样了？“李永钦一边吃着一小碟爆米花一边问他。  
黄旭熙对他还记得有点受宠若惊，摆摆手说，“没有，后来没有再联系了。“  
“喔，”李永钦叹了口气，细细的眉毛拧起来，“那是有点可惜呢。“  
黄旭熙双腿并拢，手放在膝盖上，有点紧张地喝了一口红茶。  
李永钦想了一会儿，会错意地以为他因此情绪不高，故作轻松地说，“这样吧！周末带你去爬山怎么样？我知道有个地方风景很好哦。”  
“啊，哦，”黄旭熙急急忙忙应下来，“好啊。”

也许是因为徐英浩在黄旭熙生活里的长期缺席和高度符号化，让他对表哥出柜这件事没有什么实感。徐英浩首先是他的表哥，然后在他的人生里兼职充当一下“同性恋”身份。  
但李永钦不一样。李永钦是他真正意义上认识的第一个同性恋者，很大程度上而言，是他完善了黄旭熙的世界，像一块拼图终于被拼上，黄旭熙意识到，“原来喜欢男生的男生是这样子的。”  
也因为李永钦，让他觉得，“这样也不坏。”  
因为李永钦会思念他妈妈帮他养着的五只狗狗，会周末的时候跑去各种稀奇古怪的地点拍照片，会上陶塑课学着给自己做花瓶，会邀他一起过新年在倒数结束之后放烟花，会听他讲无聊的学校琐事，会喊他“旭熙”。  
因为李永钦很好，所以黄旭熙也觉得这样很好。

情人节前一个星期的周末李永钦约他出来吃烤肉，黄旭熙一边翻动着五花肉一边说，“最近英浩哥很忙吗？都不和我们一起吃饭了。”  
李永钦鼓起脸颊呼呼地吹着一块肉，放进嘴里含含糊糊地说，“不是啊。我和他分手了。”  
黄旭熙一个没拿稳，肉从夹子里啪地一下滑到烤盘上。  
李永钦抬起头，眨眨眼睛，“啊，我以为他跟你说过了……”他把嘴角的油渍舔干净，把筷子放下，认真地看着黄旭熙，“对不起，这样会让你有困扰吗？“  
黄旭熙马上摇头，“没有，没有。”  
李永钦似信非信地点点头。黄旭熙小心地把肉夹进他的碗里，暗自捶胸顿足，痛恨乱说话的自己。  
可能是黄旭熙的错觉，这顿饭接下来的时间都显得有点尴尬，他们俩的对话里出现了一个没有明确分界的雷区，他们只能盲目地避开它行走。  
结账之后李永钦送他回学校，车停在学生公寓后黄旭熙抓着安全带抱着必死的决心问，“哥，这是我们最后一次见面了吗？”  
李永钦奇怪地看着他，表情介于无语和严肃之间，反问他，“你希望呢？“  
黄旭熙说，“下周有个电影我想和你一起看。”  
李永钦憋不住笑了，说，“好啊，你把时间发给我。“  
黄旭熙如释重负地出了口气，解开安全带下车。最后还恋恋不舍地扒着车窗说，“谢谢哥，哥再见。”  
李永钦也笑眯眯地对他说，“旭熙拜拜。”

那是他们第一个一起过的情人节。

黄旭熙害怕没有了徐英浩之后，他和李永钦的关系会变得复杂，但令他庆幸的是，他和李永钦的关系似乎在变得更纯粹。  
他有时候甚至会忘了他们见面的契机是另外一个人，因为现如今他们相处得那么好，两个人正好可以把记忆都填满。  
他喜欢纯粹，因为他还年轻，有足够的资本去把一些事推到以后再想。现在的他只是觉得和李永钦在一起很开心，他喜欢和李永钦一起登山，开卡丁车，去游乐园，看电影，吃冰淇淋。  
春天到的时候黄旭熙提议去公园放风筝，李永钦同意了。  
“真的很久没放了，”黄旭熙很兴奋，一边整理着风筝一边絮絮叨叨，“小时候每年立春爸爸就会带我们去放风筝。”他意识到了什么，停下来，又说，“哦立春，立春就是中国的一个节气，意思是春天在这天到了……”  
李永钦在旁边有耐心地听着，点点头，又笑起来，“旭熙懂得很多嘛。”  
黄旭熙有点得意，“我也很会放风筝哦。哥看看吧，真的很厉害。”  
他选了一只燕子风筝，费了很大功夫把它放起来，扭头去找李永钦。“哥！哥！”他喊，“你看！”  
李永钦站在离他几步远的地方打电话，他抿了抿嘴，朝李永钦靠近一些，听到了一些断断续续的声音。  
“下周三晚上吗？……嗯……没有，加班倒是不加班啦……干嘛？你图谋不轨哎，你家那么远，是要留我吃拉面吗？”李永钦笑起来，眼睛弯弯的，“嗯好，一会儿聊，拜拜。”  
黄旭熙的心思从风筝上飞走了，他盯着风筝，假装不在意地问，“哥，你交新男友了啊？”  
“唔？哦，”李永钦把手机塞进兜里，不承认也不否认，“工作上认识的一个朋友。“  
黄旭熙刚刚想说什么，李永钦的手机又不识好歹地震动起来。李永钦低头回复短信，嘴角又慢慢地往上翘。  
黄旭熙觉得扯着风筝线的自己简直傻透了。他心不在焉地摆着手臂，突然说，“我不行吗？”  
李永钦头都没抬，问他，“什么？”声音里带着不属于黄旭熙的笑意。  
燕子风筝不被人好好照顾，飞速地往下坠。  
黄旭熙又重复了一遍，说，“如果是我的话，不行吗？我可以当哥的男朋友。”  
说完之后，他扭头去看李永钦，等他的答复。  
李永钦发短信的手指停住了，他抬起头看着黄旭熙。  
黄旭熙想过很多他会怎么回复，“不行哦，我不喜欢你”，或者委婉的，“我一直把你当弟弟看，”又或者是千万分之一的可能性，他会说，“好啊！那旭熙当我男朋友吧！“  
这样他们的关系就会一直维系，一直这么亲密，一直一起吃饭，看电影，放风筝。情侣不也这样吗？在黄旭熙看来，他早就和李永钦做了情侣会做的事，那么变成情侣也没什么不好。  
他没想到的是，李永钦看着他，慢慢皱起眉头。  
“旭熙，”李永钦依然这样喊他的名字，但他却觉得心脏下沉。  
“你到底以为我是什么样的人啊？”李永钦问。  
燕子风筝急速坠落之后搁浅在一棵树上，黄旭熙丢掉了手柄。  
“只要能谈恋爱的话，随便是谁都会答应，是这样的吗？”李永钦问，“所以你才这么说的吗？”  
黄旭熙想开口说点什么，却觉得舌头僵硬得像石块。  
李永钦丢出一句话，听起来既失望，又厌烦，又疲惫。  
“你甚至不是同性恋。”他说，“你还在追那个艺术系女生不是吗？”  
“不……”黄旭熙朝他那边迈出一步，踢到了地上的手柄。  
李永钦摇摇头说，“我先走了。”  
他转身离开，走了几步之后又回头，出于礼貌或体面对黄旭熙说，“下次再联系。”却又没等黄旭熙回应又转过身去。  
黄旭熙捡起手柄，上面的线被放完了，只剩下空空的一个木头棍子。  
“好，”他喃喃说，“下次再联系。“  
但李永钦第二天也没有回复他的短信，第三天也没有，第四天也没有，一星期后也没有。  
黄旭熙知道，他搞砸了。  
*  
“喂，”李永钦问，“所以，当我的狗狗怎么样？”  
黄旭熙瞪大眼睛在沙发上翻了个身，把下巴搭在李永钦的肩膀上，凑得很近看他，“那你会和我说话吗？可以不交男朋友吗？可以每天都见面吗？隔一天见一次也行，可以吗？”  
李永钦用手推他的脸，“啧，当别人的宠物怎么还能提要求啊？不当算了就当我没说过——”  
“汪汪！“黄旭熙抓住他的手，放在脸颊旁边蹭了蹭，“汪！”  
李永钦愣了一下，满意地摸摸他的脑袋，夸奖他，“旭熙好乖。”


	3. Chapter 3

*  
李永钦告诉了黄旭熙他公寓楼下的密码，也给了他一把自己公寓的钥匙，同意他一星期可以见三次面，但不允许留宿。  
他说这话的时候黄旭熙盘腿坐在地毯上抬头看他，张张嘴想说什么，李永钦竖起一根手指，“嘘，嘘，狗狗不能说话。”黄旭熙又恹恹地低下头去。  
在李永钦洗杯子的时候黄旭熙又不死心地贴上去，从后面轻轻地抱住他，小声哀求说，“那哥……可以暂时别交男朋友吗？”  
李永钦把杯子上的水甩干，“什么？”他随意地回答，“最近工作太忙了没有那个时间。“  
黄旭熙开心地抱着他，脑袋在他的肩膀上蹭了蹭，“嗯嗯，哥养我就好了，我很省心的！”  
李永钦被他抱得有点动弹不得，艰难地伸出手拿出一个茶包丢进杯子里，说，“说好了哦喝完这杯茶你就回家，不许耍赖。“  
黄旭熙说，“不可以续杯啊？“  
*  
两个星期李永钦都没有联系黄旭熙之后，黄旭熙硬着头皮给他表哥徐英浩打了个电话。  
“或许……呃，”黄旭熙尴尬地问，“你还和永钦哥有联系吗？“  
电话那边的徐英浩应该在工作，黄旭熙能听见纸张翻动的声音。  
“有是有啊但是……”徐英浩轻轻笑了一声，让黄旭熙感觉到有点毛骨悚然，他从小到大最怕的就是徐英浩，“我以为你和他比较熟啊？”  
黄旭熙干笑了两声，又说，“你知道他最近怎样吗？“  
徐英浩说，“还能怎样？上班下班吃饭睡觉咯。”  
黄旭熙抓着手机的手掌渗出一层汗，下定决心问，“那……那他是不是交新男友了？“  
是他的错觉，或者是电话那头真的出现了几秒钟的空白。徐英浩的声音再次出现的时候带着一点戒备，“我想这不关你什么事吧？”  
黄旭熙感觉脸颊很烫，喉咙很干，“哥，”他提议，“我们见面谈吧。”

他们约了下午在徐英浩公司楼下的咖啡厅见面，因为徐英浩只有一个小时的午休时间，还得匀出二十分钟开部门例会。  
似乎是为了迎合办公专员在炎热天气下还要穿全套西装，开在写字楼里的咖啡厅冷气都特别足，黄旭熙穿着短袖短裤坐在卡座里，皮肤上时不时冒起一层鸡皮疙瘩。  
徐英浩面无表情地搅拌着咖啡，然后把搅拌匙力气过大地丢在杯托上，发出刺耳的“叮”一声，让黄旭熙吓了一小跳。  
“说吧。”徐英浩吐出两个字，听起来半在意半敷衍。  
“我好像把永钦哥惹生气了，”黄旭熙乖乖地告解，像小时候在徐英浩面前承认是自己打碎了花瓶，“他没回我短信，电话也不接。已经两周了。“  
“永钦很少生这么长时间的气，”徐英浩说，“你干什么惹到他了？“  
黄旭熙犹豫了一下，还是说了实话。  
“我问他能不能不要和别人交往，我可以当他的男朋友。“  
徐英浩一听，眉毛用力地拧起来。  
“你有什么毛病啊？“他严厉地责备，“你甚至都不是同性恋，说什么胡话呢？“  
又是这句话。  
黄旭熙有点心气不顺地顶嘴，“我不是同性恋，但我想和永钦哥在一起啊。这和我喜欢男生还是喜欢女生有什么关系，我想和他在一起。”  
徐英浩气笑了。“送你来读大学，你书都读到狗肚子里了。”他说，“任性，幼稚，胡闹，你一点没变。“  
黄旭熙反驳，“我没有！”  
徐英浩说，“你想和他在一起，你有问问他想什么吗？你以为你是什么迪士尼王子，只要牵起公主的手她就会跟你一起私奔吗？”  
黄旭熙说，“我不是……”  
徐英浩打断他，“你未免也太自信了。“  
“好像在吃回转寿司，对吧？看到三文鱼卷出现的时候心想，我要三文鱼卷，看到鳗鱼手握的时候又改变心意决定要鳗鱼手握。19岁的人生真的很精彩，很目不暇接，很丰富啊。”徐英浩说，“你现在觉得，好像他不错，交往也没关系，只是因为他正好被转到你眼前，等下一盘出现的时候你又可以扑上去，回到你原本的生活，因为反正你也不是个同性恋。我说的没错吧？”  
“我没有……”黄旭熙苍白地说，“我没有这么想过。“  
徐英浩说，“你没有这么想过，那他呢？他听完你的话会又怎么想，你有没有想过？”  
黄旭熙不说话。  
徐英浩看了看表，站起身来，“我一会儿还有个会，先走了。“  
黄旭熙回过神来，下意识地伸手抓住徐英浩的袖子，“等等！”他慌乱地说。  
徐英浩低头看他，黄旭熙恳求，“能不能……至少告诉我他的工作地址？“  
徐英浩把他的手拂开，“你还真是记吃不记打。”  
*  
黄旭熙在李永钦的办公楼底下等了三天没有等到人，第四天的时候问了保安，得知从办公楼内部的直升梯可以直通地下停车场。黄旭熙有点怅然，李永钦是真的不想见到他。  
于是他乖乖地不再蹲守，继续每天打卡一样地给李永钦发短信，讲些午饭吃了什么晚饭吃了什么最近有什么电影放学路上看到一只猫咪一类的生活琐事。李永钦依然不回复。  
没有了李永钦的大学生活变得有点难捱，像一潭死水。黄旭熙第一次感觉到他身处一个陌生的城市，他得用陌生的语言和陌生的人交流。  
他会想起李永钦带他在周末和节假日探索这个他不认识的城市，一个天使，或是一个年轻的引路人，李永钦和他共享了这座城市的秘密，把黄旭熙引进他自己的世界里。李永钦代表着他对这座城市大多数的记忆。  
他会想起李永钦，李永钦磕磕绊绊地同他讲中文，偶尔会让他教自己说粤语。他也会想起李永钦软绵绵的说话语调，李永钦带他吃好吃的泰国菜，因为黄旭熙说“一吃到泰国菜就想到妈妈”。李永钦好像是这个陌生城市里唯一能和他产生联系的一支锚，把黄旭熙心甘情愿地固定在这里，有动力去见每天早上新的太阳。  
他好想李永钦……也在试着去想，他到底在想李永钦身上的什么？  
看电影的时候希望身边的座位被填满，吃饭的时候希望对面坐着另一个人，走路的时候希望有肩膀被摩擦的感觉。  
但看到街边有人在拥吻，看到婚纱照，看到婴儿车，看到夫妻，看到牵手的同性情侣，黄旭熙又想：哪些是我想要的？这些是我想要的吗？

周三晚上十点的时候，黄旭熙照常给李永钦发了一条短信，“下雨了哦，哥回到家了吗？有没有被淋湿？“  
是以问句结束的，但黄旭熙没有期望得到回复。他把手机丢到床上，趴在枕头上听窗外淅淅沥沥的雨声。  
几分钟之后，他的手机突然亮起来。黄旭熙抓过来摁亮，发件人写着“李永钦”。  
“别再给我发短信了”  
黄旭熙瞪大眼睛，直接拨过去一个电话，咬着手指甲等待被接通。  
每多响一次，他的心就往下沉一点，响到第五声的时候，电话被接通了。  
“喂？”李永钦说。  
“哥！你……”黄旭熙兴奋地说，但很快意识到不对，又问，“哥，你喝酒了？”  
李永钦在电话另一边嘟嘟囔囔，“臭小子爱管闲事……我喝没喝酒跟你有什么关系？“


	4. Chapter 4

*  
李永钦有一部分的心里承认，他的生活一团糟，而另外一部分的心放纵自己把它变得更糟。  
大概同性恋和享乐主义是同一条染色体上的基因片段，有了其中一个就极大概率拥有另一个。  
他换男友并不勤，但每次也并不是奔着长久去的。看着觉得不错，牵手了觉得不错，试着接吻了觉得也不错，剩下的事情就顺理成章。谈恋爱不就是这样的事吗？很简单，他从中学的时候和学长躲在体育馆的男更衣室里接吻就知道了。  
像两个一拍即合的电线接口，同性恋者和同性恋者就像标注着电压适配的零部件，在篮球场上相视一笑之后就能接收到对方的信息，于是心照不宣地在更衣室磨蹭到最后，把两个人的嘴唇对在一起接吻。  
他讨厌复杂，讨厌去猜，讨厌反反复复，讨厌患得患失。  
所以后来看到学长和别的女生牵手之后就提出了分手，去年夏天收到了学长结婚发来的请帖，是奉子成婚，新娘很漂亮。他飞回泰国参加了婚礼，还送了一套婴儿用品。  
说实话他没什么感觉，喜欢男生或喜欢女生，异性恋或同性恋，都是个人的生活方式，和他实在没有关系。  
他只是不想在无关紧要的，不必产生关系的，怯懦犹豫的人身上浪费时间。  
这很难理解吗？

参加酒会的时候被一个年轻男人要了电话号码，是新面孔，而其实这个圈子比大多数人想象的都要小。李永钦有点戒备。  
对方说他只是暂时工作调动，来这里呆上两三个月，下一个营业季度就会回到公司本部。又说，“我还以为这两个月会过得很无聊呢。”  
李永钦接过他递来的手机，把自己的电话号码输进去，亲手把它塞回对方的口袋里，微笑着拍拍，“初次见面，请多指教咯。”  
对方看起来是个体贴的绅士，而两个月的时间谁都支付得起，事情就这么发生了。  
试着约了他几次周末都被拒绝之后，对方很识相地把约他的时间换到了工作日的晚上。  
吃完晚餐之后去对方家里喝啤酒，播放一张文艺电影的碟片，客厅的灯调得很暗。  
对方问，“我怎么觉得你不像在跟我谈恋爱，像来加班的？每次都只能工作日晚上见面。”  
李永钦问，“我们在谈恋爱吗？”  
对方反问，“我们不在谈恋爱吗？”  
李永钦把啤酒罐放下，扭头看他，几秒钟之后凑过去在他嘴唇上吻了一下，说，“我们当然在谈恋爱啊。”  
对方搂住他，加深这个吻，说，“对啊，我们当然在谈恋爱啊。”吻结束之后，他贴着李永钦的耳朵问，“今晚留下来好不好？”

李永钦没告诉他的短期恋爱男友，他把周末留出来是因为只有周末黄旭熙才有空。  
唉，没办法，大学生嘛，限制比较多又爱玩，老是缠着李永钦带他去好玩的地方。  
偶尔徐英浩会跟他联系，说“那个臭小子最近没在烦你吧？”他觉得这对兄弟好笑，问徐英浩，“你干嘛不直接问你弟弟？”徐英浩摆出一副“我能怎么办”的表情，说，“我和他从小就不熟啊！”  
徐英浩和他做朋友的时间远远大于和他做情侣的时间，所以分手之后也没有太大的不自在。黄旭熙在某一点上和他哥哥很相似，他们都会关注一些小事情。  
李永钦带他看烟花他很开心，带他捞金鱼他也很开心，带他吃很贵的烤和牛他很开心，吃夜市上卖的鱼饼汤他也很开心。  
“旭熙，”李永钦笑得眼睛弯起来，“太捧场啦！”  
黄旭熙惊叹地托着一个泡泡，嘴巴眼睛都张得圆圆的，“不是啊，哥，真的很神奇啊！”  
泡泡破了，黄旭熙又转头看李永钦，说，“谢谢你带我来看这个！我好开心哦！”  
李永钦点点头，又小心地为他吹出一个大泡泡。  
黄旭熙不知道的是，对于李永钦而言，他就像是他的私人游乐场。黄旭熙让他的周末真的变成了假期。他能够在黄旭熙这里只是做李永钦自己，而不是前男友李永钦，总监李永钦或者同性恋者李永钦。他就是他自己而已，在这个周末。  
朋友是比恋爱要维持得久的多的关系，李永钦是这么认为的。所以他的短期恋爱应该给他和黄旭熙的快乐周末让道。因为在两个月之后他的恋爱关系会回归正轨，而他和黄旭熙的关系会维持得比两个月久得多得多得多。

但这一切都戛然而止，因为那句话。  
“我做你的男朋友，不行吗？”黄旭熙问。

李永钦从来没有感觉到如此愤怒。  
他又气愤，又失望，又羞耻，好像在大庭广众之下出尽洋相，原来从头到尾只是他一个人在唱自我感动的独角戏。  
原来从头到尾黄旭熙还是这样看他，一个他不理解的另一个世界的恋爱怪物。  
所以在他们一起去看电影的时候黄旭熙在想什么？在李永钦送他圣诞礼物的时候黄旭熙在想什么？在一起驱车五个小时去看海的时候黄旭熙在想什么？  
原来从头到尾只有李永钦一个人全情投入，倍感珍惜，而副驾驶座上的另一个人在想：我不是同性恋，但我可以当他男朋友啦，好像也没差。  
李永钦感到被欺骗，他觉得恶心。  
所有那些他记忆里闪着光的画面迅速蒙尘，从另一个角度看，全都变成了可笑的哑剧。  
他不能拥有一个朋友吗？李永钦想，他不配拥有一个普通的朋友吗？  
他只是想要一个最普通的，最普通的朋友而已。  
*  
黄旭熙持续不断地给他发短信，李永钦想过换号码，但是这样又显得太刻意，他徒劳地想维持一些体面。  
他在黄旭熙面前已经够丢人了。  
于是黄旭熙的短信见缝插针地发过来，巨细靡遗地讲他的生活。好像一切都没有变过。  
“今天去了上次我们一起去的那家烤肉店，但是是我一个人去的。下次有空我们再一起去吧！”  
李永钦把短信左滑删除，拿起桌上的车钥匙准备下班回家。  
路过落地窗的时候他往下看了一眼，黄旭熙果然站在下面。他换了一部可以直接到地下停车场的电梯，绕过正门把车开走了。  
他不知道黄旭熙在执着什么。如果他们互相索求的东西不一样，还有什么必要在彼此身上浪费时间？  
大学生都这么闲吗？李永钦想，他就不能去交个女朋友吗？为什么老来烦我？

周三晚上他一个人在家开了一瓶红酒，懒得找合适的杯子于是像喝可乐一样直接对着瓶子喝了。  
半瓶之后黄旭熙的短信准时来到，问他下雨了有没有淋湿。李永钦把手机往沙发上一丢，它像只垂死挣扎的鱼一样弹跳了两下，又落回李永钦的大腿上。  
“你管我啊！“李永钦骂道，“你谁啊你！”  
“别烦我了行不行！能不能让我安静的一个人待着！”  
他抓起手机眯着眼睛打字，发出去之后又喝了一口酒。  
短信发送之后没几秒钟，电话就打了进来，李永钦接起来，听到黄旭熙的声音，没忍住打了个嗝。  
“臭小子……”他嘟嘟囔囔，“关你什么事……我在哪也不关你事……”  
李永钦慢慢地滑到地毯上，蜷成小小一团，说，“我不会告诉你的，你不许过来……你别靠近我，你走开……”


	5. Chapter 5

*  
黄旭熙没挂电话，哄着李永钦说出了他的住址，在公寓楼下也哄着李永钦在楼上帮他把大门打开，最后站在李永钦家的门外面，一边敲门一边恐吓他，“我不会走的哦，我会一直敲到你开门为止。我真的不会走的，一会儿你的邻居就会打报警电话了吧？”  
真是恬不知耻。李永钦一边这么想着一边打开门，黄旭熙立马冲过来给了他一个拥抱。  
“哥，我真的好久，好久，好久没见到你了。”黄旭熙抱着他委屈地说。  
李永钦想扒开他的手臂，黄旭熙不撒手。  
“你给我松开。”李永钦说。  
黄旭熙摇摇头。  
李永钦重复一遍，“我让你给我松开。”  
黄旭熙又摇摇头。  
李永钦往后退了一步想要离黄旭熙远一点，黄旭熙又寸步不让地跟上来。酒精让李永钦脚下一软，向后跌去，黄旭熙护着他的脑袋和他一起倒到地上，绊到了红酒瓶，剩下的一点红酒洒出来，把地毯弄脏了。  
“哥？”黄旭熙紧张地问，“没事吧？”  
“我有没有事……”李永钦喃喃说，“我有没有事关你什么事啊？”  
因为酒精和近视，他的眼睛有点失焦，他看着黄旭熙，黄旭熙却觉得他在透过自己看一个另外的人。  
“我们又不是……”他停了一下，又说，“我是你哥哥的前男友，我和你哥哥分手了，我们已经没有关系了，你明白吗？我是同性恋，你是直男，我是职场人，你是学生，我们没有关系，你明白吗？”  
黄旭熙摇头。  
李永钦把头别到一边，不再看他，“你好笨。“  
黄旭熙承认，“是，我好笨。”他说，“哥，原谅我好不好？”  
李永钦闭上眼睛，假装喝醉了或者在逃避。  
“是我想得太简单了，”黄旭熙说，“你当我什么都没说，我们重头来过好不好？“  
重头？哪里是头？李永钦晕乎乎地想。在机场的第一次见面？还是和徐英浩分手之后又联系了他？还是第一次一起两个人去看电影？还是第一次一起过情人节？  
开端到底是哪里？李永钦把所有场景一遍遍在回忆里筛过，尝试寻找到错误的根源。到底是从哪里开始不对劲的呢？  
是哪一个相遇的眼神，哪一次不小心触碰的手指，哪一句无心的话，哪一个被随意给出的拥抱导致了这个错误？  
也许他应该自责。李永钦想，因为黄旭熙还是个孩子。  
也许是他颠倒了黄旭熙的世界，也许从最开始以黄旭熙哥哥男友的身份见面就已经是个错误。之后的一切都是沙上之屋。  
李永钦说，“是我错了……”他又想把自己蜷起来，他把头埋进手臂里说，“我在弥补……我已经在弥补了……”  
黄旭熙抓住他的手臂，像剥开蚕茧一样地强迫李永钦把脑袋露出来。  
“别碰我！”李永钦徒劳地挣扎，“就当不认识我不行吗？”  
李永钦看起来想要缩小自己，想要把自己挤进一个狭小的，只有李永钦一个人的世界里。黄旭熙不同意。他又抱住李永钦，用手臂把李永钦紧紧环住，像两个半圆契合在一起，像他也要融入李永钦的小世界里。  
“哥，哥，”黄旭熙轻声喊着，慢慢地拍着李永钦的背。  
“哥，我们和好吧。”黄旭熙说。  
*  
黄旭熙开始在李永钦家厚脸皮地蹭饭，一周见三次面的条例形同虚设，一连好几天李永钦推开家门就看到黄旭熙坐在客厅地毯上打电玩。  
李永钦不胜其扰，当晚吃饭的时候哐啷往桌上丢了个狗食盆形状的大碗，说，“不是狗狗吗？是狗狗的话就要用这种碗吃饭啊。”  
黄旭熙欣然接受，还问他，“你想给我戴项圈吗？我可以的哦。”  
李永钦有点尴尬，使劲推了一下他的脑袋，说，“安静吃你的饭吧，我没有那种癖好！”

黄旭熙是李永钦养过最好养的宠物，不挑食，身体强壮，脾气好，除了有点粘人之外没有什么缺点。  
“今天家政阿姨生病请假了，没有做饭。”李永钦把一锅拉面摆上桌，对黄旭熙说，“凑合吃吧。”  
黄旭熙点点头，把筷子夹在手掌中间双手合十，虔诚地说，“我开动啦！”  
他吃了一口，夸张地说，“哇，哥好会煮拉面！很好吃哎！“  
李永钦没憋住笑了一下，说，“旭熙，太捧场了。”  
他有点别扭地承认，“我不太会做饭。”  
黄旭熙说，“没关系，我可以做。”  
李永钦说，“你明明只会煮火锅。”  
黄旭熙扁扁嘴，“那也是很好吃的火锅。”  
吃完饭之后李永钦在客厅看电视，黄旭熙收拾完之后在沙发旁边来回踱步，李永钦都能看见他耷拉下来的狗耳朵和在地上吧嗒吧嗒摆来摆去的狗尾巴。  
“有事快说，”李永钦摁着遥控器给电视换台，“你吵到我看电视了。”  
黄旭熙扑过来，扒住沙发坐垫，说，“哥，我公寓的暖气管道坏了，今晚没暖气，一定很冷。我能不能在你家过夜啊？”  
还没得李永钦开口，他就可怜兮兮地竖起一根手指恳求，“就一晚，好不好？”  
黄旭熙肯定知道自己有一双又大又圆的狗狗眼，不然怎么能这么自然地因地制宜，利用优势？  
李永钦说，“就一晚啊，下不为例。”  
黄旭熙说，“汪汪！”  
李永钦又补充，“你睡沙发。”  
黄旭熙撇了撇嘴，又笑起来，“没关系！哥你吃葡萄吗？今天来的时候我买了，我给你洗葡萄吃吧？”  
李永钦说，“我不吃水果。”  
黄旭熙说，“我知道啊，你不是说你在进行水果训练吗？我帮你！”  
李永钦又说，“我懒得剥皮懒得吐籽。”  
黄旭熙说，“那我帮你剥皮，然后切开祛籽好不好？”  
李永钦说，“不好。“  
黄旭熙选择性听不见，甩着狗尾巴进厨房洗葡萄了。  
李永钦坐在沙发上盯着电视节目，越想越觉得不是滋味。  
他说了一万次不要，黄旭熙都能问出第一万零一个问题让他说出唯一的“yes”。真不知道是幼稚还是脸皮厚。  
好像他白费力气地砌了一堵墙想把黄旭熙隔绝出去，黄旭熙却早就绕到他背后笑眯眯地拍拍他肩膀，说“嗨，我在这里”。  
*  
黄旭熙抱着李永钦安静地呆了一会儿，才感觉到脖子有点湿湿的。  
他有点惊讶地说，“哥？你哭了？“  
过了几秒，李永钦的声音才传出来，带着一点鼻音，“闭嘴。“  
黄旭熙稍微松开手臂往后退了一点，想看看李永钦的情况，李永钦马上搂住他的后背，把脸藏进他的肩膀里。  
“别动。”李永钦声音哑哑的，“再抱一会儿。”  
黄旭熙听话地不再动了，一下一下地摸着李永钦的脑袋，说，“哥喝了多少啊……醉得很厉害……”  
李永钦不说话。  
黄旭熙又抱了他一会儿，再次低头的时候发现李永钦已经睡着了。  
李永钦比他大，但是脸颊圆润，睡着的时候像个孩子。  
黄旭熙想低头吻他，又忍住了。  
“哥不喜欢我这样对你吧？”他说，“我好像有点明白了。”  
他喃喃说道，对着睡着的李永钦宣誓自己的决心，“我会重新开始，堂堂正正地，以一个男人追求另一个男人的方式追求你。”


	6. Chapter 6

*  
李永钦在睡梦里感觉到脸上痒痒的。他下意识地用手一挥，呢喃说，“bingo别闹，让我再睡一会儿。”  
脸上温热的触感变本加厉，李永钦迷迷糊糊地睁开眼，黄旭熙的脸出现在他眼前。  
“早安，”黄旭熙凑得更近，说，“狗狗来叫你起床了哦。”  
李永钦猛地退到床的另一边，抓起枕头丢到他脸上，“喂！大早上是要吓死谁啊！”

刷牙的时候李永钦发现他的杯子旁边多了一个一模一样但是不同颜色的杯子，里面还放着一把一模一样但是不同颜色的牙刷。他洗完脸去抓挂在毛巾架上的毛巾，他的毛巾旁边不出所料地挂着一块一模一样但是不同颜色的毛巾。  
李永钦翻了个白眼，黄旭熙往浴室里探进半个脑袋说，“很厉害吧？我找了很久才找到同款哎，终于派上用场了。”他自己给自己打气，“yes！”  
李永钦关掉水龙头，感叹了一句，“幼稚。”  
早餐是很简单的煎蛋吐司香肠和牛奶，黄旭熙很肉麻地把两片吐司切成了心形，还把香肠摆在中间穿过两颗心。  
李永钦看看盘子，又看看黄旭熙。  
黄旭熙用“你快夸我”的表情看着他，“浪漫吧？”  
李永钦无语地把香肠叉起来咬了一口，“你怎么比我还gay啊？”  
黄旭熙说，“狗狗又没有性取向！”  
李永钦心不在焉地点点头，喝了口牛奶。  
“这么闲？”他问，“你今天早上没课吗？”  
黄旭熙说，“今天下午有一节，上完了之后会去超市买东西，你想吃什么？可以给你煮。”  
李永钦说，“今天家政阿姨会上班，你不用煮。”  
黄旭熙又当没听见，问他，“吃不吃咖喱？我给你做咖喱吧！”  
李永钦觉得无奈，挥了挥手，“好吧好吧，你煮吧。”  
*  
李永钦家里的东西开始慢慢从单个变成一对，像电脑染上了什么会自动复制粘贴的病毒，逐渐被无用信息填满，丧失功能。  
黄旭熙的留宿时间也稳步上升，只要有机会，他就会在李永钦的公寓里过周末。  
李永钦这段时间比较忙，周末也经常加班，只能晚上陪他看电影碟片当做补偿。  
黄旭熙看起来一副大大咧咧的样子，实际上看疯狂动物城都会哭，李永钦把他怀里的爆米花抽走，给他递纸巾。  
黄旭熙委委屈屈地把脑袋拱过来，藏在李永钦的手臂底下，觉得有点丢脸也有点开心。  
李永钦很体贴地不去看他的脸，只是一下一下地摸着他的头发。黄旭熙头发很软，身上很暖和，趴在李永钦胸口，李永钦现在才有一点在养宠物的感觉。  
黄旭熙偷偷摸摸地伸出手和李永钦的另一只手扣在一起，李永钦好脾气地随他去了，黄旭熙有点受宠若惊。  
安静地待了一会儿之后，李永钦感觉到不对，“喂，黄旭熙，”他威胁着说，“这什么啊？”  
黄旭熙不安地动了动，“就……就正常反应啊。”  
李永钦说，“什么正常反应啊？你看的是疯狂动物城又不是肉蒲团！”  
黄旭熙梗着脖子说，“因为哥靠得太近了才会这样！我能有什么办法！”  
李永钦揪住他的头发把他从自己身上拎起来，“你还很有理啊！“  
黄旭熙更委屈了，“我说了我喜欢你啊！你又不信！我真的喜欢你啊！”他说，“这不是正常反应吗！”  
李永钦语塞，他抓起抽纸塞到黄旭熙怀里，说，“你自己解决。”  
“喂喂喂！”他紧张地用脚踹正打算脱裤子的黄旭熙，“给我去浴室！”  
半小时之后黄旭熙从浴室里面出来，李永钦说，“你敢给我再来一次我就送你去宠物医院做绝育。”  
黄旭熙苦恼地点点头，不死心地说，“还能抱抱吗？”  
*  
他和黄旭熙的饲养关系才维持了一个月不到，他的生活就变得和之前有点不一样了。  
有点太亮，太吵，太乱，比起之前让他觉得舒服的轻飘飘的独自生活，现在他觉得日子有点沉甸甸的，太有存在感。  
早晨会有morning call，出门前还要听他汇报天气情况来添衣带伞，午餐时间facetime，监督有没有好好吃饭，堵在下班路上还要安抚他“马上就到”，睡前晚安要说上十好几遍，约定好第二天的行程才会乖乖睡觉。  
本来日复一日的流水线生活里出现了另一条不断纠缠的曲线，像主旋律加进了和弦。

茶歇时间李永钦进茶水间泡咖啡，正好听到女性职员们在聊天。  
“虽然养大狗狗很有安全感，但是大型犬养起来真的很累，精力实在太旺盛了，一天不和他玩的话他就会一直叫个不停，”宋职员说，“每天下班回家还要应付他，真的很苦恼。”  
李永钦一边在橱柜里翻方糖罐子一边暗自点头，真的很累很苦恼。  
“但是大型犬很多都比较温顺又热情吧？”李职员说，“脾气也比较好，又很聪明。”  
宋职员说，“这倒是。每天回家他都会扑上来打招呼，很想我的样子，让人心情很好。”  
啊，这样。李永钦一边打开咖啡粉罐一边想，好像的确如此。  
“而且感觉他好像能听懂我内心的声音，”宋职员说，“不是有那种说法吗？狗狗能闻到身体里的激素水平。我伤心的时候他就会在我旁边安慰我。这种时候还蛮幸福的。”  
李永钦皱皱眉，那黄旭熙是能闻到他的底线在哪里然后疯狂逼近吗？每次都很准确地在逼疯他的边缘反复试探。  
他把咖啡粉倒进咖啡机里，在聊天的女职员突然和他搭话，“哎，总监，你有没有养宠物啊？”  
李永钦犹豫了一下，说，“啊，有。”  
宋职员说，“养的什么呀？”  
李永钦说，“大型犬。”  
“是吗？那太巧了！”宋职员说，“很辛苦也很幸福对吧？”  
李永钦说，“是挺辛苦的，我养的那只……比较粘人。”  
女职员们捂住嘴笑起来。  
“我们还以为总监会喜欢养小型犬呢，”李职员说，“大型犬光是日常运动就让人吃不消了。”  
李永钦把杯子放到咖啡机下面接咖啡，真情实感地说，“是这样的，根本拉不住，力气太大了。”  
宋职员说，“我家那只还会对我男朋友闹脾气，每次来都不让他进门。“  
李职员问，“为什么啊？”  
宋职员说，“医生说是因为狗狗把主人当作自己的所有物了，不会让别的雄性靠近。”她有点无奈，“所以我和我男朋友只能不在我家见面。”  
她又问，“总监，你家的呢？”  
李永钦手一抖，差点没拿稳咖啡。  
他一边往杯里加方糖一边搅拌着，闪烁其辞地说，“不至于吧……？只是宠物而已哎……”  
李永钦端着咖啡回到办公室的时候还在回想，只是宠物而已，也会有这种想法吗？关于谁是谁的所有物？

晚上他在浴室里泡澡泡到一半，黄旭熙敲敲门，说，“哥，不要泡太久哦，对身体不好。”  
李永钦在水底吐了一串泡泡，把头从水里探出来。  
“什么？“他趴在浴缸旁边喘气，“还真的把我当成所有物了啊？”  
他擦着头发走出浴室，黄旭熙马上又说，“哥把头发吹干吧，不然会感冒。”  
李永钦瞪大眼睛，“哎！这也太过分了吧！”  
黄旭熙不明所以，“什么啊？“  
李永钦说，“你是狗狗，我是主人，为什么每天都是你在对我指手画脚啊？”  
黄旭熙很委屈，“我哪有对你指手画脚，我在关心你啊。”  
“明明是因为哥活得迷迷糊糊的，冷了不知道穿衣服饿了不知道吃饭……”黄旭熙嘟囔。  
李永钦说，“我比你大，我是你哥，难道不听你的话我就活不成了吗？”  
黄旭熙说，“你好无理取闹啊。”  
李永钦噎住，“我无理取闹？”他哼了一声坐到沙发上，不理黄旭熙。  
黄旭熙坐了一会儿，摇摇晃晃地站起来，在储物柜里翻到电吹风，插上电，把风力调到最小，小心翼翼地给李永钦吹头。  
李永钦什么反应都没有，黄旭熙把风力调大一档，仔细吹起来。  
吹着吹着，黄旭熙突然笑了一下，李永钦侧头看他，“干嘛？有什么好笑？”  
黄旭熙摇摇头，说，“哥的耳朵好可爱。”他低头凑近去看李永钦的耳朵，说，“都不知道原来是长这样的呢。”  
李永钦的耳朵日常都戴着丁零当啷一大堆耳饰，现在刚洗完澡出来，耳饰都摘得干干净净，有种微妙的裸露感。  
李永钦被他盯得不自在，说，“耳朵不就是耳朵，都长一个样。”  
黄旭熙说，“哇，哥的耳朵变红了哎。“他轻轻地捏了一下，李永钦立刻捂住耳朵把他推开，“你干嘛？“  
黄旭熙扁扁嘴，“摸摸看嘛。“  
李永钦抢过吹风机，把他推到一边，说，“你让开，我自己吹。”

当晚黄旭熙又在李永钦家留宿了，因为“公寓的暖气管道还没修好”。第二天李永钦起来的时候黄旭熙已经离开去赶早课，他看着在沙发上叠放整齐的小狗睡衣，犹豫了两秒钟，把它们挂到衣柜里去了。  
开车上班的时候李永钦还在骂自己，“李永钦啊李永钦，你真的不能再这样下去了！”


	7. Chapter 7

*  
黄旭熙做过的菜里，火锅最好吃，其次是炸猪排，再来是咖喱。做过一次葡国鸡，但是鸡肉烧得太老，黄旭熙说下次一定会进步。他还向李永钦请的家政阿姨学煮海带汤，因为李永钦不吃牛肉换成了海带排骨汤。  
李永钦某天提早下班回家的时候，撞见黄旭熙在和他妈妈facetime学做青木瓜沙拉。黄旭熙很热情地介绍李永钦给他妈妈认识，然后笑眯眯地一边听他们聊天一边做菜。  
吃饭的时候话题很自然地转到黄旭熙身上，“我妈妈很喜欢你，”他说，“在香港很少有人跟她用泰语聊天。”  
李永钦听过他爸妈的故事，说，“你妈妈很勇敢，可以一个人跑到香港去。“  
黄旭熙说，“她很勇敢所以才生出我这么勇敢啊！”他摆了个大力水手的姿势。  
黄旭熙又说，“你也很勇敢，你也一个人跑来这里了。”  
李永钦笑笑，说，“那不一样。”  
“你妈妈很勇敢，是因为她一个人跑到香港去和你爸爸结婚。”李永钦说，“她很相信你爸爸。”  
他用叉子叉起一块虾仁丢到嘴里，“相信一个人真的很勇敢。”  
黄旭熙看着他，咀嚼速度渐渐慢下来。  
李永钦转而惊叹说，“哎，这青木瓜沙拉也太好吃了吧？你妈妈好厉害啊！”  
*  
黄旭熙提前两周就暗示李永钦他的生日要到了，李永钦一边抱着曲奇饼干罐子嚼一边说，“好啊，你想要什么？告诉我就行。“  
黄旭熙说，“信。哥能给我写封信吗？要真心的。“  
“要信干嘛啊？”李永钦说，“说你想要什么吧，都会给你买的。游戏机？手机？电脑？想要什么？“  
黄旭熙固执地摇摇头，说，“想要哥写一封信。”他又哀求道，“写一封信不可以吗？”  
黄旭熙生日前一天他突然告诉李永钦，当天他会稍微晚一点回来，他们的课题结项了，所以小组成员打算庆祝一下。  
“会在八点前回来的，”黄旭熙说，“不能一起吃晚餐太可惜了，我会在外面买好蛋糕带过来，哥要等我哦。”  
李永钦在百无聊赖地翻着杂志，应付他，“好。”没有告诉黄旭熙他提前把那天下午的工作排空了，还定了一家他很喜欢的餐厅的外送。  
没关系，他心里想，法餐分量又不多，大不了一个人吃咯。

黄旭熙生日当天李永钦很早就下班了，在办公室磨磨蹭蹭了好一会儿，意外地觉得有点无聊。  
他很少觉得“无聊”，因为生活就是生活，你不能指摘一杯白开水，也不能奢求空气会给你带来什么刺激，因为它就是这样。他没有感觉，因为生活本身就没有什么值得感觉的东西。  
他会去美术馆，会去音乐厅，会摄影，油画，陶塑，他会在生活以外找到值得他惊喜的事情，享受之后再次回到他的生活，像回到感官封闭水箱。他甚至感受不到时间流逝。因为生活，就是这样毫无重量地从他身体周围流过。  
但是现在，他在下午三点的办公室里，阳光通过落地窗照进来，一切都显得很清晰。而李永钦第一次听到时钟的滴答声。  
就像果冻里出现了一个泡泡，李永钦待在这样的真空里，才意识到他的生活已经被填满很久了。  
他习惯性地抓起手机，看到上面的最后一条消息是下午1点12分，来自黄旭熙，是两个表情符号😋✌🏻。  
上面是中午12点过5分时黄旭熙发来的，“吃午饭了吗？我吃了炒饭和鱼蛋面，你也要吃得好哦！”  
李永钦回复了一张三明治和果汁的照片。  
他继续上滑，是今天早晨7点50分黄旭熙发来的天气预报截图和“桌上留了早餐，微波炉三分钟吃掉再上班吧！”和他在8点27分回复的“别再把吐司切成爱心了”和8点34分的“你把围巾落在沙发上了笨狗”。  
再之前是昨晚11点57分，黄旭熙躺在他家沙发上给卧室里的李永钦发短信，“你睡着了吗？“  
李永钦回复，“没有。”  
黄旭熙发送，“你在等着给我说生日快乐吗？“  
李永钦回复，“没有。”  
黄旭熙发送，“好吧。那你既然没睡，跟我说句生日快乐呗。我想让你当第一个对我说生日快乐的人。”  
李永钦回复，“为什么？没有生日礼物和生日蛋糕的生日快乐很没礼貌。“  
黄旭熙发送，“我喜欢你没礼貌的样子。说嘛，现在12点了。“  
李永钦回复，“这很没意义。”  
黄旭熙发送，“😭你已经错过了第一个”  
李永钦回复，“晚安”  
黄旭熙发送，“好吧，晚安😴”  
凌晨3点12分的时候李永钦发送，“生日快乐🎂🎁”  
凌晨3点14分的时候黄旭熙回复，“你是第二十七个！但我可以把那些短信删掉这样你就是第一个”  
李永钦发送，“给，我，赶，快，睡，觉😡”  
黄旭熙回复，“晚安😘”  
他继续往上翻，他和黄旭熙的聊天时断时续，大部分是例行公事的检查“你吃午饭了吗？““记得吃早餐”和汇报“这是我找我妈妈要的食谱！很棒吧？[图片]““你知道仙人掌冬天会开花吗？[图片]”  
托黄旭熙的福，他知道了黄旭熙大学里有一只经常在树下睡觉的肥猫，知道了今年冬天的第一场雪，知道了中国人冬至要吃饺子，知道了不能再把备用钥匙放在家门口的鞋垫底下，很不安全。  
李永钦从来不知道关于他的生活，可以有这么多的话要说。  
李永钦从来不知道自己一周五天的午餐有三天都是三明治，并且一天喝了过多的咖啡。生活被记录下来的感觉很奇怪，好像一切被拍照，写进短信里，被数据捕捉，传输到另一个人手机上，让李永钦的生活有了实感。  
在这以前，生活就只是生活而已。在这以后，生活破碎成一小片一小片的回忆，发着有限的光。  
就像今天，它可以是一个普通的周四，也可以是黄旭熙的生日。  
李永钦坐在办公椅上，不知道这样的双重性是好是坏。而他正因为这样的反差，像直视太阳之后眼前出现黑斑，听完摇滚乐队之后耳朵里出现白噪音一样，因为此时的空白感到稍微眩晕。  
这样是正确的吗？我为什么很快就适应了呢？李永钦想。  
手机震动了一下，提示有一条新短信。  
李永钦低头去看。  
“郑先生：我正好来这里出差，一起吃个饭吗？”  
啊，李永钦稍微想了一下，终于记起来——郑先生，那个短期恋爱男友。


	8. Chapter 8

*  
黄旭熙买了一家同系女生推荐的蛋糕店里的巧克力蛋糕回去，因为李永钦喜欢吃巧克力味的。  
他说要提早一点走，被其他人调侃说“原来已经有女朋友了啊？”黄旭熙解释说，“是在追的人。”  
他的围巾落在李永钦家里了，是他故意的。这样的话，就算再糟糕的情况出现，他也还是能在生日当天见到李永钦。没戴围巾让他有点冷，幸好今晚没下雪。  
进公寓大门的时候保安正在打瞌睡，黄旭熙心情很好地进了电梯，摁下烂熟于心的楼层。  
他站在李永钦家门前找了一会儿钥匙，刚在羽绒服里摸到个尖尖，门就被打开了。  
黄旭熙很开心地抬头说，“你怎么知道我回……”  
李永钦看到他站在门口，哦了一声，说，“你回来了。”他往旁边让了让，黄旭熙看见有个男人正站在玄关穿外套，他说，“我朋友正要走，我送送他。”  
黄旭熙的笑容有点僵，“他是谁？”  
李永钦说，“这是……郑先生。”  
郑先生听见了，饶有趣味地挑起一边眉毛，“郑先生？”他重复的语调很奇怪。  
李永钦接着介绍，“这是我表弟。”  
黄旭熙看着他，也重复了一遍，“表弟？”  
郑先生很识相地看了他们两个一眼，说，“永钦，你不用送了，我自己下去就行。”  
李永钦不置可否地耸耸肩，“如果你希望的话。”  
郑先生很规矩地扣上一颗西装扣子，可惜地说，“让你送是因为我以为还有挽回的机会……”他又看了一眼黄旭熙，“原来已经晚了。”  
李永钦干脆地说，“跟他没关系。”  
郑先生凑过来想给他一个拥抱，李永钦往后退了一步，伸出右手。郑先生迟疑了两秒钟伸手握住，说，“之前很开心。”  
李永钦把手抽出来扶到门框上，对黄旭熙说，“进来吧，我要关门了。”  
郑先生最后说了一句，“你比我看起来的要狠心。”  
李永钦说，“祝你睡个好觉。”然后关上了门。

黄旭熙站在客厅中央，手上拎着巧克力蛋糕。他看见餐厅的桌上有吃剩的食物，还开了一瓶红酒。  
李永钦走过来，从他手上接过蛋糕，说，“餐厅有点乱，我们在客厅吃吧。你买蜡烛了吗？”  
黄旭熙勉力笑笑，说，“在小袋子里面。”  
李永钦说，“哦，好。你先去坐着，我去厨房拿盘子。”  
黄旭熙听话地在地毯上盘腿坐下，挑了一个看不到餐桌的角度。  
李永钦拿着盘子和火柴回来，黄旭熙已经把蛋糕盒子打开，插上了蜡烛。  
“哇！看起来很好吃哎！”李永钦说。  
黄旭熙点点头，说，“专门问了同学哪里的巧克力蛋糕最好吃来着，你不是喜欢巧克力蛋糕吗？”  
李永钦有点不好意思，“是你生日啊，选你喜欢的就好了。”  
黄旭熙说，“没关系，之前已经吃过19年我自己的生日蛋糕了，这是第一个和你一起吃的生日蛋糕。”  
李永钦一边擦亮火柴一边说，“好肉麻啊你。”  
他把蜡烛一支一支地小心点燃，用手拢着不让它们熄灭。“等一下啊，”他说，“我去关灯。”  
他跑到墙边去关灯，黄旭熙坐在原地，周围的一切突然地暗下去，只剩下被蜡烛照亮的一小圈地方。  
黄旭熙看不穿黑暗，他等了两秒钟，轻声说，“哥？”有那么一瞬间，黄旭熙害怕他再也不会出现，害怕他就这么消失在自己看不到的地方。  
李永钦出现在那一小圈微弱的光里，说，“来了来了，快许愿吧。”  
黄旭熙看着他点点头，说，“好。“  
他闭上眼睛，再次睁开的时候李永钦还在，他突然有点舍不得吹熄蜡烛。如果这就是一切该多好，如果世界真的只有这么小，只容得下他们俩，剩下的一切都不存在，该多好。  
李永钦催他，“看我干嘛，快吹蜡烛啊。”  
黄旭熙吹出一口气，蜡烛熄灭了，世界陷入黑暗里。然后是哒的一声，李永钦打开了灯。  
一切又恢复如常。  
李永钦从沙发后面翻出礼物递给他，说，“生日快乐！”  
那是一个switch游戏机。  
黄旭熙接过来，他沉默了几秒钟，吸吸鼻子，抬头对李永钦说，“那我呢？”  
李永钦没听懂。“不喜欢这个吗？“他说，“那下周给你买个新电脑怎么样？这个就先将就收下……”  
黄旭熙站起来，掀开沙发靠垫开始翻找。  
“旭熙？”李永钦喊他，“旭熙？你在干嘛？”  
黄旭熙把抱枕丢到地上，把地毯掀起来，又打开储物柜的抽屉，“找我的信。”  
“什么信？”李永钦说，“你在说什么？”  
黄旭熙喊，“我说过我希望我的生日礼物是信！”他扭头看李永钦，“我说过的，我想要信。”  
他哀求，“哥一定写了对不对？哥一定写好了把它藏起来，要给我一个惊喜对不对？”  
李永钦摇头，“我没写。”  
黄旭熙说，“你骗我！”  
“你怎么会没写？”他说，“你怎么可以没写？今天是我的生日不是吗？哥跟另外的男人见面了，还和他一起吃晚饭，牵手了对吧？拥抱呢？亲吻呢？都做了吧？哥得到自己想要的了，那我呢？”  
“我也应该得到自己想要的东西吧？”黄旭熙说，“今天是……今天是我的生日啊。”  
他颓然地坐到地上，抓过一旁的废纸篓，把里面的纸团一个一个地展开，“你一定写了，你骗我……”  
李永钦走过来夺走黄旭熙手上的纸团，丢回纸篓里，“我没写。”  
黄旭熙又把纸团抓出来，“一句话也行，一个字也行，没写完的也行。哥，你告诉我你把它藏在哪里了？”  
李永钦抓住他的手制止他，说，“我没写。”  
他重复，“我没写，一个字都没写，也从来没有尝试着去写。”  
他说，“我不会写的。”  
黄旭熙问，“为什么？”  
“为什么其他人可以，偏偏我不可以？”他问，“为什么？”  
他凑近李永钦，低头要吻他，李永钦别过头。  
黄旭熙问，“为什么郑先生可以吻你，我不可以？”  
他抓住李永钦的肩膀，李永钦说，“我和他今晚没有接吻。”又说，“也没有拥抱，没有牵手，没有一起吃晚餐。那是我一个人吃的。”  
“他只是在我吃完之后突然敲门，说很想见我，”李永钦说，“我们见了个面，然后你回来了，就这样。”  
“我们之前的确接过吻，但今晚没有。“他笑了一下，“因为上一次我和他见面的时候，他女朋友给他打电话了。”  
他看向黄旭熙的眼睛，说，“旭熙，我可以陪你过生日，可以让你住在这里，可以和你一起看电影吃晚餐，”  
“但是有些东西不可以……”李永钦说，“对不起，你一开始想的是对的。我们真的是不一样的。”  
他抱住黄旭熙，把自己埋进黄旭熙的怀里，像抱住一个大号的熊玩偶。  
“我没有办法……”他承认，“对不起。”  
黄旭熙用力地拥抱他，好像要挤进他的身体里。  
“要求一些简单的事情，不可以吗？”李永钦说，“我都可以满足。我们在一起不是很开心吗？”  
“为什么要允诺一些没有结果的事情，说破绽百出的谎言？”李永钦问。  
黄旭熙说，“我从来没有说谎。”  
李永钦说，“不被遵守的真心话，就是谎言。”  
“有些事情，我做不到，旭熙，为什么要浪费时间呢？”他说。  
黄旭熙的手慢慢松开，垂下来。  
“哥一直觉得我在浪费时间吗？”黄旭熙说。  
“所以，”他问，“这么久以来，哥有一点，哪怕只是一点点，“  
他怀揣着最后一点希望问，“你有一点点爱上我吗？”


	9. Chapter 9

*  
那个巧克力蛋糕在李永钦家的冰箱里躺了一个星期，最后被家政阿姨丢掉。  
黄旭熙离开的时候带走了他落在沙发上的围巾，这很好，李永钦想，因为最近开始下雪了。  
黄旭熙留给他的习惯之一是每天出门前查看天气预报。另一个是洗澡时忘带浴巾。  
他喊了几次旭熙才意识到黄旭熙现在不住这里了，湿淋淋地自己从浴室里出来拿浴巾。  
他好像在经历一场戒断，痊愈，或者幻肢痛。他现在才意识到，原来独居生活代表的到底是什么意思。  
黄旭熙的牙刷还留在盥洗台上，有时候李永钦一边刷牙一边想，“原本我的生活就是这样吗？原本这面镜子就这么大，只有我一个人的时候显得缺了半边来填满吗？“  
他又想，既然是在分开之后才觉得不适，那是不是说明，孤独不是一切的源头，尝试不再孤独才是一切的源头呢？  
和其他人的结合像是一道伤口，需要长时间的愈合才能让自己恢复孤独的完全体。所以是这样的，他想，一切的错误来源于想要打破孤独。

最近天气很冷，他尝试一个人在家煮了火锅，味道并不好。他想念那个很好吃的牛肉丸子。  
*  
李永钦打开门的时候看到黄旭熙，一瞬间以为这十几天被压缩成一眨眼，一个梦，一场错觉，黄旭熙其实没有离开过。  
“啊，”黄旭熙说，“不好意思，你不在家我就直接进来了。我来还钥匙的。”  
错觉消失了。  
李永钦点点头，“哦。”  
黄旭熙掏出钥匙放到桌上，说，“钥匙我放在这儿了，没什么事的话我先……”  
李永钦打断他，“喝杯茶再走吧……怎么样？”  
“啊……哦，”黄旭熙答应下来，点了一下头，“麻烦了。”  
等待烧水的时间里黄旭熙看到玄关处放着的小狗拖鞋，问他，“你还没扔啊？”  
李永钦嗯了一声，说，“这不是就派上用场了吗？天气冷，你穿上吧。”  
茶泡好了之后李永钦又翻出一罐之前买的饼干摆在桌上，黄旭熙喝了一口茶，说，“哥最近过得好吗？”  
“嗯？”李永钦说，“挺好的。你呢？”  
黄旭熙摇摇头，“一般般。之前感冒一直没好，去医院检查了说是急性肺炎，养了一阵子。所以这么晚才来送钥匙，抱歉。”  
李永钦连忙说，“生病了吗？什么时候？怎么回事？现在好点了吗？”  
黄旭熙说，“那天晚上之后就……”他停了一下，又说，“现在已经完全好了，没关系。”  
李永钦抱怨，“徐英浩那家伙怎么不告诉我？真是的……”  
黄旭熙笑笑说，“没必要麻烦你嘛，毕竟我们只是……”他停住，又说，“我们也没什么关系。”  
李永钦有点怅然。  
“啊，”他说，“还是要注意身体。”  
黄旭熙说，“我会的，谢谢哥。”  
李永钦又说，“有事的话可以随时联系我。”  
黄旭熙捧着杯子，手指在杯壁上滑动。他点点头，笑了一下，又摇摇头。  
“哥，”他说，“这学期结束之后，我可能就要回国了。“  
李永钦放下杯子，直直地看着他。  
“怎么会……”他说，“之后的学校呢？“  
黄旭熙说，“有个交换生项目，我想试着申请一下。剩下的两年可以回国读。”  
李永钦说，“如果你决定好了的话……”他声音渐渐小下来。  
“不觉得可惜吗？“他突然问，“如果现在决定要回去，当初为什么下定决心要来念书？“  
黄旭熙垂下眼睛。  
“突然意识到我可能没办法一个人待在这里，”黄旭熙说，“之前我把事情想得太简单了。”  
他摩挲着杯口，继续说，“如果最后还是会回去的话，不如早点行动。为什么要浪费时间呢？”他问，“对吧？”  
李永钦没法说什么，但附和的“这样说也是”卡在喉咙里，迟迟没有说出口。  
“哥之前说得对，”黄旭熙说，“我很幼稚。现在想来好像的确是，总是一厢情愿地以为能够改变什么，想必哥也很困扰吧。”  
“之前一直以为自己有很多时间，如果足够有耐心，足够有决心，那就一定可以等到……”  
他说，“等到什么呢？”  
“我也不知道自己在等什么。”  
他低下头，看到脚上套着的小狗拖鞋，而李永钦坐在另一边，脚上套着配对的小熊拖鞋。  
“等待太被动了，对吧？应该要交换才对。”黄旭熙说。  
“晚餐换牵手，看电影换拥抱，坐摩天轮的话就可以接吻，如果一直保持热情的话，就能换来一起过整个冬天。”  
小狗和小熊之间隔着不远不近的一段距离，但如果穿着它们的人没有迈步的话，它们永远都不会碰到一起。  
“这个道理我最近才想明白，”黄旭熙说，“哥为什么不早点告诉我呢？”  
他看向李永钦，说，“如果早点跟我解释的话，我会明白的。”  
他会明白的。他会明白这不是一场又一场浪漫的示好和心动，不是一圈又一圈甜蜜的华尔兹，而是一场漫长的，没有结束过的成人交易。他会明白成人世界的运转法则，对方在暗处玩着记分游戏，设置每个动作的分值和最终底线，计算着他无知袒露出来的真心。  
小熊拖鞋动了一下，朝向小狗的方向。  
“旭熙……”李永钦说，“对不起，”他道了太多次歉了，却还是不知道在哪里做错了什么。  
“我以为你和我在一起的时候很开心……”李永钦说，“对不起。”  
黄旭熙说，“我和你在一起的时候很开心。但是哥呢？”  
他把杯子放到桌上，问李永钦，“哥是为了开心才和我在一起的吗？”  
他想起生病的时候徐英浩买了粥过来看他，他吸着鼻子很辛苦地吃。徐英浩说你干嘛把自己搞得这么狼狈，失恋了啊？他口鼻不通地抬头看徐英浩，眼睛热热的，不知道是粥太烫了还是想哭。他问，“哥，你怎么和永钦哥分手的啊？”徐英浩愣了一下说你还在和他联系？他不可思议地摇摇头，“我没想到你会坚持这么久。”  
他又问，“你也问过李永钦同样的问题吧？他怎么说的？”  
黄旭熙说，“他说因为你催他结婚。因为你让他做他做不到的事。”  
徐英浩“哈”了一声，说，“他这么告诉你的？”  
黄旭熙低头用勺子搅拌粥，说，“我太心急了吗？我是不是应该再坚持一会儿，再等得久一点？毕竟你们……”  
“不是的。”徐英浩打断他。  
“我和他做了五年朋友，谈了一年恋爱，这和时间长短没关系。”徐英浩说。  
他无能为力地叹了口气，“我和他分手不是因为我想和他结婚，而是因为他并不爱我。“  
“这才是他做不到的事。”  
原来如此，生着病的黄旭熙终于明白，这才是他做不到的事。  
*  
李永钦是个胆小鬼。他一直都知道自己是个胆小鬼。  
小时候吃水果的时候吃到虫子，所以从那以后再也不吃水果了。吃到虫子的概率比吃不到虫子要小得多，但李永钦愿意用再也不吃水果的稳妥杜绝这万分之一的可能性。  
其他人说，这样不是很可惜吗？你再也没法像别人一样体会吃水果的快乐了。  
这有什么关系？那就当水果从来没存在过好了，那就当水果从来就是他不奢求的东西好了。果汁不也一样吗？李永钦想，我没有必要为了失去我不想得到的东西而悲伤。  
因为那些人，他们足够幸运，第一次吃水果的时候感受到了快乐，而对李永钦来说，他从来没有吃到过水果。从一开始他吃到的就是虫子，和之后每一次尝试时感受到的恐惧。  
李永钦是个胆小鬼。他知道，因为只有胆小鬼才可以保护自己。

“旭熙，我……”李永钦想解释，想说些什么，想自我辩白，但是发现自己的话都苍白无力，在黄旭熙面前显得不堪一击。  
他变成了那种人吗？他最讨厌的，反反复复，优柔寡断，怯懦犹豫，浪费时间的人。  
他不应该这样的。他应该支持黄旭熙的决定，祝他有个锦绣前程，然后在黄旭熙走出门口之后从通讯录里删掉他的联系方式，把所有他留下的东西都打包丢掉，再也不和他见面。  
但是为什么，有一部分的他想要黄旭熙留下来？有一部分的他想要拿过黄旭熙的杯子问他“再喝一杯茶才走吧？”有一部分的他想要拥抱黄旭熙，说“我好想你”，有一部分的他不想扔掉任何黄旭熙留下的东西，而是让它留在那里，在他的世界里产生一个豁口，一个亟待填满的空隙。  
不管是哪个想法，李永钦都知道，他在害怕。  
黄旭熙看着他，忍不住眨眨眼，一颗眼泪落下来。他伸手擦掉，抱歉地说，“我又在幼稚了，是不是？”  
但是擦掉一颗，另一颗眼泪又冒出来，砸在他的手背上。  
“其实今天来……”他断断续续地说，“其实今天来，是想说如果哥开口了，如果哥想要我留下来……”  
他哽咽着说，“我就会留下来……只要你说……”他抬头看李永钦，睫毛被泪水沾湿了，“……你会说吗？”  
李永钦说，“你之前说我很勇敢，对吧？”  
他摇摇头，说出了自己最大的秘密，“其实不是的，其实我很胆小。”  
“小时候别的孩子在学习的时候我去上艺术班，是因为妈妈说喜欢什么去做就好了，作业不写完也没关系；十八岁来韩国念书，但实际上机票钱都承担得起每个月都会飞回泰国一次；大学期间和家里很顺利地出柜了，因为我知道家里人不会有太大的反应。”  
“我做了这些看似很勇敢的事，“李永钦说，“其实只是因为我做之前就知道结果。”  
“我有很好的家庭，我有很好的朋友，我有足够多的钱，我有可以交往的对象，”李永钦说，“我有我想要的一切。”  
“但是如果……”李永钦说，“如果我爱上你，旭熙，”  
他的声音听起来在颤抖，“如果我爱上你的话，我就会一无所有了。”  
“可是哥，”黄旭熙终于哭起来，像个可怜的孩子，“哥，我已经爱上你了。“  
他捂住眼睛，在手掌底下哭泣，无助地说，“我早就一无所有了啊。”  
李永钦想抱住他，想让他别哭了，想给他允诺许多事情，想把整个世界堆在黄旭熙面前，但他知道黄旭熙只想要那一个东西。  
他伸出手想帮黄旭熙擦干眼泪，黄旭熙抓住他的手把他抱进怀里。  
“我没有办法……哥……”黄旭熙把头埋进他的脖颈里哭着，“我没有办法停下……我好想你。”  
“我故意过来找你，我故意来还钥匙，我想了好久……这是我最后一个机会了……”他颠三倒四地说，“我故意等你回来的，我等了两个小时……我真的好想你……好想见你……”  
李永钦伸出手臂环住他，咬住嘴唇小声地哭起来。  
黄旭熙紧紧地抱住他，好像一松手李永钦就会消失不见。他抓住李永钦，像溺水的人抓住浮板，“哥，试一试好不好？”  
“就试一次，”他说，“像我给你做水果训练，就试一次好不好？“  
“我会陪你，”黄旭熙说，“我会一直等你。”  
*  
假期结束之前黄旭熙去找导师讨论下学期的选题，和他一个小组的加拿大亚裔留学生问他，“改变心意了？”  
黄旭熙笑笑说，“还是再多待一会儿吧。”  
一起吃午饭的时候黄旭熙每隔三秒钟就看一次手机，加拿大人问他，“等什么呢？等短信还是等电话啊？”  
黄旭熙摇摇头，继续每隔三秒钟看一次手机。他心不在焉地叉起一颗西兰花往嘴里送，手机屏幕亮起来，他瞪大眼睛，叼着西兰花把手机解锁。  
“主人💕：我不催你你是不是今天就不打算跟我说生日快乐了臭狗”  
加拿大人奇怪地看着他，“笑这么开心，中彩票了啊？”  
黄旭熙笑眯眯地说，“等到了。”  
加拿大人看着黄旭熙饭也不吃了一脸甜蜜地抓着手机发短信，撇撇嘴说，“今晚好像有社团聚餐，你来不来？”  
“……啊？嗯？什么？”黄旭熙没听清楚。他回复完短信，把手机放下，继续吃午饭，“哦晚餐我有约了，你们吃吧。”  
加拿大人低头嘟囔，“一看就是谈恋爱了……还不承认……”  
黄旭熙说，“目前还没有，但我觉得很快了，”他自信满满地说，“我很快就能等到了。”

 

Fin.


End file.
